fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic: Curse of Gamezone
Mario and Sonic: Curse of Gamezone is a game for the 3DS.It was published and developed by Nintendo and Sega. This is a Professor Layton style game that uses game characters:Mario, sonic, kirby, scribblenauts, skylanders, etc. Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi must solve the strange events in Gamezone Resort. It contains video game based puzzles. It also has anime cutscenes. STORY Prologue: The Curse Begins: One day in Gamezone Resort a resort for video game characters, which was mysteriously built a few weeks ago by someone anonymous, the sky grew a purple haze and a mysterious letter of light appeared on the sky. The letter was S. The light didn't disappear and it started to rain Spike Balls. Everybody started to run for it including Mario. The next day Sonic in Mobius was at Tails'Workshop to look for Tails. Once found, Sonic told Tails that he received a strange letter from Mario telling him he needs help. The address wasn't written until Tails found out that it was a puzzle and solved it the address was: Gamezone Resort. So the two friends flew the Tornado to Gamezone Resort. Chapter 1: The Resort of Gamezone: Once they got to Gamezone Sonic and Tails saw two letters in the sky. The letters were S and T. After meeting with Omochao who tells them about Hint Rings and Hint Coins they booked a room into the resort and went in. Although chaos had ran amok yesterday everybody was having a good time. After going into the room they set of to find Mario. Chapters: *Prologue: The Curse Begins *Chapter 1: The Resort of Gamezone *Chapter 2: Meeting with Mario *Chapter 3: The Mystery Begins *Chapter 4: Back to Mobius *Chapter 5: The Manor of Shadows *Chapter 6: Into the Blue *Chapter 7: The Mysterious Ruins of Mazes *Chapter 8: Attack of the Curse *Chapter 9: The Underground City of Mechtron *Chapter 10: The Curse Revealed *Chapter 11: Mecha Madness *Epilogue: Revelations Mysteries: *1. Mario's Letter: Mario wrote a letter to Sonic for help, what could been happening? *2. Strange Lights: A letter of light appears in the sky of Gamezone everyday what could they mean? *3. Gamezone Resort: This mysterious resort was built a few weeks ago by an anonymous character who could that be? *4. The Curse of Gamezone: A curse has struck Gamezone what could be behind all this? *5. Peach's Odd Behaviour: Princess Peach has been acting stranger everyday since the curse struck. Could the curse be behind all this? *6. Zombified Characters: A few tourists in Gamezone had been turned to zombies is this a part of the curse? *7. The Lord of Darkness: The mysterious figure called The Lord of Darkness lives in the Manor of Shadows, he prevents people from entering the manor. Why? and who is he. *8.The Underground City: A mysterious underground city has been discovered in Gamezone Plaza what is this city for? *9. The Skylanders' Memory: Every skylander in the resort had mysteriously lost their memory and after a few minutes their memories came back, then disappeared, then came back. How is this even possible? *10. Bowser's and Eggman's Disappearance: Team Chaotix says that Bowser nor Eggman could be found anywhere. Where could those villains be? Category:Crossovers Category:Mario (series) Category:Sonic (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Mario & Sonic (series)